Gratification
by suchsmallthings
Summary: Diana contents herself with harassing Bruce on the way from work, but soon finds that he has other ideas. Somewhat vague adult content; you have been warned! BMWW


**A/N- **Okay, so here we are. I needed to give Bruce and Diana some hot action, so I did away with silly things like plot and description. Also, I needed to practice their dialogue.

One thing we learn from this story: when Batman says "no," he _really _means "take me, I'm yours!"

* * *

"You're late," she said, smiling. He came in as he usually did, looking half-annoyed and preoccupied. She thought it was adorable.

"Sorry." He continued walking straight to the teleportation center, but allowed some distance to close between them as she skipped to catch up.

"I've missed you. I haven't seen you for at least a month," she tried, taking his arm and pressing her cheek briefly against his shoulder. She felt him stiffen, and his scowl deepened.

After a moment, "I've been busy."

"So I heard." She relaxed her hold on his arm and was rewarded with an almost imperceptible glance in her direction. "Maybe we could –"

"We couldn't." His voice was harsh, with its characteristic undercurrent of the finality which so often worked on whomever he used it on.

She ignored it. "Very true. So we _will _go out dancing tomorrow night." He came to a dead standstill and slowly turned his head.

"Excuse me?" The temperature in the hallway dropped considerably. She looked at him defiantly.

"Bruce," she said in her most honeyed voice, and he softened for a moment, sighing gently. She knew it had only been because she had forced him to, but their last night out had been…amazing. She missed the heat and his smell and the way he looked at her. She missed his arms and the feel of his hands around her waist. It wasn't fair to let him get away with just one night. She tucked a curl of dark hair out of the way and looked at him hopefully.

"Diana," he replied flatly, obviously unmoved. "You know I can't."

"Yes, yes, you've told me," she said. "But that doesn't mean we can't just have some _fun_, as friends."

"I don't have fun." He said, and added, "And this is _not_ about friendship."

"Oh? What _is _it about, then?" she asked pleasantly, draping an arm around his shoulder.

He stopped abruptly at the steel doorway. "We're here."

"How do you do that?' she said under her breath, as he passed before her into the room.

"Do what?" he asked without looking back.

"Never mind." She followed him to the set of raised circles. There was a whoosh, and the usual feeling of unease in her stomach, and when they found themselves at Wayne Manor she was surprised. "What are we doing here?" She asked.

"This," he said, and then suddenly his lips were descending on hers, and he picked her up and easily guided her to his room, and the bed was soft and warm under her and she yielded to him, and yes, oh yes his warmth surrounded her, his lips strayed from hers to her neck to the protrusion of her collar-bone, his fingers slid dangerously against her cloth and her skin. His lips found her shoulder, the shadow between her breasts, and his hands found her thigh, long and sloping, curling her leg, traveling farther up until they reached a swell, a curve, a valley. Sensitive skin came alive under him, and she lay, helpless in the best way, lost in a delirium of excruciating bliss.

And now, weak, sated, limp. Lost to a golden world, where he is the center and creator. And now, dozing in his arms, curled against him, drifting through a dream, blurring reality. Did she dream those kisses? The lazy caress of his callused fingers over the small of her back, the smell of sweat and love and something deeper, more sinister, calling her back to reality and rousing her?

"I wasn't expecting that," she said after a long time.

He grinned wolfishly. "That was the idea."

She looked at him. "So then everything you've said before – "

"Still holds. But," he added, and she felt a protective arm press her waist against him. "I have no intention of being a slave to chance and possibility."

She sat up abruptly and received a mischievous smile from her beloved. "Are you saying I'm not part of your destiny?"

"No. I'm saying that I want you to be part of my present."

"And the future?" she asked in a lower voice, beginning to relax. Idly she took hold of his large, capable hand and pressed it to her cheek, enjoying the feel of it against her, kissing his palm.

His fingers came alive and trailed to her jaw, running over her lips and causing her lower one to drag slightly with it. He tilted her chin down, so he could look her in the eye.

"That's up to you, Princess."


End file.
